That New Broadway Girl
by gleeking4finchel
Summary: Loosely based off Mean Girls. Rachel Berry moves to Lima, Ohio, only to find herself stuck in a web full of lies, bitchy Cheerios, and the man of her dreams. Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, others.
1. Chapter 1

**Mean Girls was on TV last night and I started thinking of it in terms of Glee. Obviously, with more twists. It'll be following aspects of the movie, but it'll be loosely based off the movie. It's too cheap to just change the names of the Mean Girls characters and switch them with Glee characters. :P Anyway, review. I've never written a story before. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR FOX OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. **

Rachel Berry has been home schooled her whole life. She was a self-proclaimed star, having vocal lessons since she was 2 years old and knocking every singer out of every singing competition she's ever been in. The thing about Rachel was that she knew she was a star. She knew she was destined for fame. She was never really around kids her own age, though. She always wanted to go to public schooling, have friends her own age. The only 'friend' she had was Jesse St. James, her godfathers son. He was talented, like her, and they often sang together. But, having just one friend her own age, her entire life, was getting pretty old. She wanted to live life-party a bit,kiss boys,make friends,etc. She was always a good girl. Now, she wasn't thinking she would pull a Lindsay Lohan or Miley Cyrus and go from good girl to bad girl over night-she just wanted to be a teenager, which wasn't harmful. Her dads (yes,she had 2 dads), were both very actively involved in Broadway. Her Papa (Hiram Berry), being a well sought-out Broadway star-having starred in Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera, Hairspray, and many others, some even Rachel can't remember herself. Her Daddy, (LeRoy Berry), was a Broadway director, having directed many of the plays that his beloved husband starred in. LeRoy and Hiram decided it would be best if Rachel was homeschooled in New York City. Why,you ask? One, her dads were famous, they were afraid she'd get teased,used,etc. Two, they were both openly gay. Of course, it's New York, the Big Apple, but still, they figured kids could be cruel. Three, they wanted her to focus on singing and her career. Although Rachel was in Les Miserables when she was 8, they didn't exactly want Rachel to succumb to fame so quickly. They still wanted her to have a childhood. Rachel hasn't known anything other than being home schooled with her quirky, but intelligent tutor and practically nanny, Ms. Jennifer Powers. Until one conversation, changed everything.

'It's been a long day," Rachel sighed to no one in her room as she fell back onto her bed. She's had voice lessons and homeschooling since 8:30 this morning and it was now 6:30 at night. Needless to say, she was exhausted. She reached for her Ipod and put her head phones, wanting to just block out the world. That is, until both her dads knocked on the door, without waiting for her answer, just came in.

"Rach, baby, we need to talk about something..." LeRoy said to his one and only daughter. Rachel took her headphones out and sat up, with a worried look on her face. 'Did someone die? Is someone sick? What happened? Are they getting a divorce?', were just a few of the thoughts that were running through Rachels mind. One thing about Rachel, was that, like her mouth, her thoughts also raced a million times a minute.

"What,dads?" Rachel said, in a soft, worried tone. Leroy and Hiram sat on separate sides of Rachel, both putting their hands on her back.

"Well, we're going to take a Broadway." Hiram said, smiling at Rachel a little.

"Oh? But why?" Rachel said, squinting her eyes and looking at both her dads, "Broadway are your lives".

"Yes, yes it is. But, we need a break, baby. We've been doing this for, oh, 20 years now, both of us. We're tired. We wanna take a few years off and just relax" Leroy said, looking at Hiram for approval.

"That's right," Hiram said, giving an approving look at his husband, "but, not only do we wanna take a break from performing, we want to take a break from the chaos of New York. We want to live a little more..Quietly, per say."

"So, we're moving?" Rachel said, kind of confused. Her dads loved New York City. She grew accustomed to it, since she was born and raised here. She hasn't known different. But, they have.

"We're moving to a little, one horse town in Ohio. Lima, Ohio. We also decided, that if you wish, you can go to public schooling." Hiram answered, looking at his daughter and smiling at her. He's always known, that she secretly wanted to see what public schooling was like. He also wanted her to make friends her own age and have some of a social life.

"Oh! Daddies!" Rachel exclaimed, standing up and jumping, her eyes beaming and her clamming lightly. She's always wanted to go to public schooling. Although she'd never admit it to her dads, because she understood why they were homeschooling her.

Her dads, being surprised at how well Rachel was taking this, after preparing for the worst, stood up and hugged their daughter.

This was it. The Berry clan was moving to Lima, Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer chapters from here on out now guys. I don't own Fox or Mean Girls or Glee.**

The Berry Family finally arrived at Lima, Ohio. They decided to take a plane, which was only a hour and a half flight direct, due to the fact that they had all their belongings. Most of the stuff though, would be coming to their new home by truck. You'd be surprised by how much stuff a 17 year old girl and two grown men in their 40's have. Of course though, the Berry's were above average with their income, LeRoy and Hiram saving most of their money since they started their first jobs when they were 16-something they both had in common, wanting financial stability, which they achieved.

The Berry's got all their luggage and hoped into the cab that was waiting for them outside of the tiny Lima Airport. As they were driving to their new home, Rachel stared out the window. Lima was definitly different from the city. It had that small town feel. Even at the airport while getting her luggage, everyone else around her seemed to know everyone in that airport, except her. She heard talks of how so-and-so's son was doing in school, how so-and-so's daughter won a writing contest, how the Cheerios (she was guessing the high school cheerleading team, if the name wasn't that obvious), had won another championship, etc. She felt out of the place, but at the same time safe. She couldn't really pin point the feeling she felt in Lima.

Lima was a cute little town, really. Cute neighborhoods, small,family owned businesses-noting that she, Rachel, has yet to see a Starbucks. She was shocked, almost. Everytime she saw someone walking down the street, they we're either waving to someone, or waving at the taxi driver and her.

They finally reached their new home, the cab ride only being a fifteen minute tops drive from the airport to their new home, even though it felt like got out of the cab and as Hiram paid the fee, Rachel stared at their new home. It wasn't small but anyone's standards. It was a cute house, with a little garden in the front, two trees which held a hammock, a white fence. It was just different than what Rachel was use too. This house definitly wasn't their Berry's upper Manhattan appartment. She was already falling in love with it.

Excidedly, they all walked into their new home. It had four bedrooms, 3.5 baths (one in Rachels room, her Dads room, one upstairs, and one downstairs), a spacious living room which connected to the dining room, which connected to their kitchen. Rachel ran up to her new room, with her luggage, happy that all their stuff was already moved in, exactly how her and her Daddies instructed the movers to do. She started unpacking her clothing. About two hours later, she heard the doorbell.

"Who would be coming to our house in Lima, Ohio? We don't even know anyone here yet", Rachel said outloud to herself. Right after she said that, she heard the door open and Hiram talking and an excided boy-or was that a girl's voice?-talking to her fathers. She heard her fathers laugh and told him to come in. Before she could finish her thoughts, she heard her Papa,LeRoy,yell up to her.

"Baby, come down here. We have a guest!" Rachel heard her father say. "Coming!" Rachel said, a smile forming on her face. "I wonder who it is?" she thought.

Before she could say anything though, the petite, pale boy who had very nice style, she must admit, ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm Kurt Hummel! I'm you're new neighbor! How old are you? What grade are you in? Oh, there's so many rumors going around about you at school already and no one even knows what you look like!"

Rumors? What? "Hi! I'm Rachel, Rachel Barbara Berry. I'm 17 and I'm a Junior. Oh really?" she answered, as she hugged the boy she hardly knew back. "Oh, so many, girl. You have no idea. Lima never gets new people. If Lima was People magazine, you and your family would be on the cover for about a month now." Kurt said dramatically, but smiling. Rachel laughed and smiled back. "I guess you'll just have to tell me those rumors then!" she said, laughing.

"You two go up stairs, we're going to go run and get some groceries. We'll be back soon. Bye bye baby, have fun! It was nice to meet you Kurt." Hiram said, kissing Rachel on the cheek as LeRoy followed. "It was nice to meet you both as well!" Kurt exclaimed. With that, the two Berry men walked out, interlocking their hands.

"Is it really a good idea to leave Rachel with a boy, whom we hardly know?" LeRoy whispered to Hiram as they closed the door. "He's gay, LeRoy. I swear, your gaydar is horrible." Hiram said, rolling his eyes. With that being said, they both got into their car and drove away from their new home.

"So, tell me all about these rumors, Kurt Hummel." Rachel said to her new found friend, smiling and both walking up the stairs to her room.

Kurt smlied knowingly as they reached her bedroom. They both plopped down on the bed and Kurt chuckled.

"Well, Rachel Berry...One rumor is that you were homeschooled because your father's didn't want you to turn out to be a slut,but apperently,that didn't work. Another one is that you're stuck up. Hmm,what else was there...There's been alot of talk about you for the past few weeks." Kurt said,putting a finger on his bottom lip and looking up to the ceiling,almost like he was looking up in the sky for the answers of what the other rumors were.

"I can assure you, I'm in no way near a slut. I've never even had a boyfriend and I've never even kis-" Rachel said knowingly while crossing her arms, but stopping, feeling a little embaressed that he was going to tell this stranger that she's never been kissed.

"Oh, don't worry, don't feel embaressed. I've never had a boyfriend either and I've never been kissed." Kurt said assuringly. Rachel liked Kurt. He wasn't judgemental-although, she could tell he was totally judging her outfit. "So, you must have some musically talent. Look who your dads are." Kurt laughed a little and looked at Rachel, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I do. I'm a singer. I'm going to be on Broadway one day and star in a play. I was in Les Miserables when I was younger, and althought a great role, I'm going to be the star one day. I'm quite talented." Rachel said confidently as she smiled her trademark Rachel Berry grin.

Kurt looked back at her, surprised by her confidence. He was confident about his singing too, he's just never met anyone else who was like him. "I am too!" Kurt exclaimed and shrieked. He hugged Rachel tightly and she hugged back. This was going to be a beautiful friendship, they both thought.

"So, are you joining the Glee club?" Kurt asked, as he raised his eyebrows up. 'I'm tired of being the only musically inclined one who actually knows Broadway plays..' Kurt thought to himself.

"I haven't thought about that. Are you in it?" Rachel asked, hoping he would say yes. She thought it'd be the perfect place to meet other people like her and Kurt.

"Of course I am! I'm sure Mr. Schue already knows about you. He told us that he was hoping the new student, you, would join Glee. He told us you've been on Broadway. Plus, who your dad's are. I think he wants another female lead too." Kurt said, exstatic. "You know,Rachel Berry,Usually in New York, people are style forward, especially someone who has your wealth..." Kurt said, a little slow and nervously as he pointed to her outfit.

"Then I'll join!" Rachel said, smiling. What's wrong with my clothes?" Rachel said, as her face turned to confusion as she looked down at her outfit. Sure, it wasn't Chanel or Gucci, but she thought it was cute.

"Let's just take a look at your closet. We must decide what you're going to wear on your first day of school on Monday. " Kurt said, letting out a sigh and walking over to Rachel's closet and rumminging through it. Rachel laughed a little and got up and looked with Kurt. She just knew they were going to get along.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up the next morning, Saturday. It was 7:30 am. She always woke up early on Saturdays too, even though she considered it 'sleeping it'. She smiled, looking around her new room and stretched. She went to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. When she was ready, she walked down stairs.

"Morning, daddies!" She exclaimed, walking over to each and hugging them and placing a kiss on their cheeks. She sat down at the table as LeRoy gave her a plate of assorted fruits. Rachel was vegan, and although there was such things as vegan pancakes and such, she loved fruit to start her day. She thought it gave her more of an energy.

While Rachel finished up breakfast, Hiram smiled at her and said, "it looks like you've made a new friend, huh?" he said, talking about Kurt.

"I did! I was just going to ask you, is it okay if Kurt and I go to the mall today?" Rachel asked, giving her daddies her best puppy dog eyes.

Her dads looked at eachother and smiled. "Of course, honey." Hiram said, walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

"Yay! I'm going to go get text him and tell him you guys said yes!" With that being said, Rachel ran up the stairs and started to text Kurt.

"Told you he was gay.." Hiram whispered to LeRoy as he sat down next to his husband.

Rachel was so excited. She had a friend. Not Jesse, whom she hardly liked, and not her tutor, who was 20 years her senior. Someone her own age, who she liked. Kurt texted back saying, "great! see you in 30!".

Back at the Hummels house, Kurt was getting ready. He heard a knock on his bedroom door and said "come in!". His tall, football, singing step-brother walked in. "What's up?" Kurt said, looking at Finn. He was surprised he stayed home last night-usually he told his parents he was sleeping at Puck's house on Friday nights, but really, he would go to a party then stay at Quinns, his girlfriends, house.

"I'm bored. Quinn has practice for Cheerios this whole weekend and Puck's in juvie again. Where are you goin'?" Finn asked, matter of factly. "The mall with the new girl, Rachel Berry" Kurt said, happily and grinning. Finn smirked, "She cute?", he asked his step-brother. Sure, he was gay, but, he could still tell when a girl was cute or not.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Does that matter?". "Kind of,yeah" Finn said, still smirking and chuckling softly. "Oh shit. Quinn wants me at her house asap" Finn said, with bulging eyes. "Have fun at the mall bro" Finn said as he slapped Kurt on the back.

"I'm not a big macho man football player, that hurt, you know!" Kurt yelled out to his step brother, who was already down the stairs.

Finn was the quarterback and star of the Glee club. Not only was he insanely gorgeous, and every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him, he was actually a nice, fun loving guy. You'd think with him being popular, he'd bully people. But, that just wasn't Finn. Kurt knew he was lucky to have Finn as a stepbrother.

Kurt put the final touches of accessories on his out-a bow tie,which made his outfit so much more stylish in his head. Kurt happily walked out of the house, not before yelling out bye to his family. He jumped into his car and blasted the broadway spectacular, Wicked, cd and drove over to the mall, where he was going to be meeting the one and only, Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry waited at the food court, the meeting place that her and Kurt decided on. She noticed a tall, dark haired boy and a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit two tables away. She noticed the boy had a Varsity Football hoodie on. How typical, Rachel thought, the blonde, pretty cheerleader with the hot football player. For some reason, she kept glancing over at the boy. She felt weird, since obviously he had a girlfriend-she saw them kissing, so obviously they were dating. There was just something about him. Sure, he was gorgeous, but he just seemed kind as well. She didn't even talk to him, but she could tell there was just something special about him. Suddenly she saw Kurt, breaking her out of her current thoughts of the tall, handsome boy, looking around for her, she smiled and shrieked his name. "Kurt!" Rachel exlaimed excidently. "Hey, diva!" Kurt said, just as excited as she, and ran over to her and sat down in front of her, not before hugging her though.

"Wait, what's my step brother doing here and his mega bitch Queen Bee barbie doing here?" Kurt said, confused with his eyebrows squinted together, looking over a two tables away from theirs.

That's when it clicked. The tall gorgeous boy was Kurt's step brother. 'Fuck, I'll see him alot if Kurt and I become good friends', Rachel thought.


End file.
